Story Of Oneshots
by GummyGal
Summary: Behind the chapters. All your questions are now answered in the "Stories Of Oneshots" Giving you extra flavour behind the stories. Action, horror anything. From Dr Eggman to the great Sonic The Hedgehog. You gotta the follow the story before you know whats hidden..
1. Creams Dream

_Author's Note; Hey guys, This is GummyGal. And this is just a random One-shot i wrote up for you's guys. Enjoy this very short one shot! _

* * *

**Creams Dream**

_"Cream?" Spoke a pale voice. _

_Cream turned round, highly confused. "Hello?" _

_Nothing was there. Cream gets worried, she walked on. Tiny voices surrounds the dark limbo, Cream tries very hard to spot anything up ahead. Yet nothing was seen. _

_"Where are you Cream?" _

_Cream spun round. Again, nothing was there. The tiny voices begins to get louder, making Cream back away, she's runs for it. It felt like Cream was running in circles, everything around her still looked the same. _

_"CREAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Scowls the voice. _

_Cream squeals in fear. She picked up the paste, the voices grew stronger. A miracle happened, a white shaped door was right in front of Cream's eyes. She smiles in relief, she runs straight towards it. _

_"Cream." Spoke a motherly voice. _

_"M-mother?" Mumbles Cream in shock. _

_Cream stopped running. She slowly turned her head. Facing her mother herself. _

_It was Vanilla. Vanilla looks down, she looked very sad._

_"Why did you leave me Cream..." _

_"B-b-but mother. I-" _

_"You let me down... I thought you were a sweet girl." _

_Cream tries to reply back when... _

**_"COMMON! GET UP CREAM!"_**

_Cream **POV**... _

_And that's when I woke up. _

* * *

_Yeah guys. That is a very short one shot. I did this because I was very very bored. And plus I'm doing this in school! Free class! (sweet) _

_And! I found out I have a laptop at home! *awkward* _

_I bet you's are all looking at me rarely. _

_But this oneshot realtes to a story I'm working on at the momment. "Till This day- The Incredible Journey" _

_It was mean't to be in chapter 8, "A cry for help." But I didn't write it in... _

_But, since i found out i have a laptop. I will sometimes write chapters in it. using... MICROSOFT WORD! But really, to me, it's no big deal. _

_Post a review if you's want me to do more mini oneshots in this related to stories! Bye! _


	2. Amy & The Corkis Ship

_Author's Note: Hey People. Or person.. Or someone! But heres another chapter of One-Shots!_

_11 people read my first chapter of Cream's Dream! :) So Enjoy!_

* * *

**Amy & The Corkis Ship**

Amy **POV**...

Truly, I've never been on a pirate ship before. It was truly a exciting feeling. I mind when Sonic told me about him, Blaze and Marine the raccoon. He said it was amazing, but made him sea sick after he got home.

The ship was beautiful. It was clean, well spaced and it had lovely colours to it on the walls. It reminded me of Narnia, The Dawn Treader. In fact, The Corkis Ship actually looks like The Dawn Treader. Well then, why don't I take a little dander shall I?

I walked down into the main deck, then I went into the hatch. I was very curious everywhere around me. I went near I to into the room I slept. Inside the Captains Captain, there was a tiny room. I grew even more curious.

I opened the door. It was another room, but a bed room type.

"That's where you and Cream will be sleeping." Spoke Kevin from behind.

I squeaked, I span round seeing Kevin sniggering. I rolled my eyes. To me, Kevin was no gentleman. He was mean, childish, ignorant, immature, cocky and damn right annoying!

"Thanks..." I grumbled.

"My father owned this ship.." Said Kevin, admiring the ship as he patted the walls.

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

Kevin shrugged, it seemed that he didn't want to tell me. He stared at me. It sounded like it wasn't a story that I would want to hear.

"Anyway.." Kevin finally spoked, "I'm away.. My mum has to give me some chores for me to do.. Like a punishment. And by the way, Cream is with my mum if you're looking for her."

"Thanks." I replied.

Kevin nodded, he wandered off back onto the deck. If Cream was with Captain Ariel. And Kevin is busy.. There is only one person left..

Sparky.

* * *

_Done! This Could've been in my next chapter coming, "Sparky The Hedgehog."_

_Though it's coming whenever my new Beta Reader "**Papapa**" to check it for me. _

_But I've thought it wouldn't make sense for that chapter. I know that's weird but that's it. but please Check out **"Till This Day- The Incredible Journey." **_

_And please Follow and Favourite this Story. _

_**REVIEW** TOO! _


End file.
